


A Day in Potter's Shoes

by confessions_of_a_slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Sick Fic, Slight OOC, but not really, harry just wants them to get along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessions_of_a_slytherin/pseuds/confessions_of_a_slytherin
Summary: In Draco's head, all he could think was that this is going to be a disaster.In other words, while Harry is sick, Draco agrees to take on the challenge of spending the day with his friends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 12





	A Day in Potter's Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an episode of sonny with a chance and I thought it would be cute to do it for a drarry fic.
> 
> I will try to post a new character/chapter between 1-2 days. There will be about 5. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

The first thing Harry heard as he walked through the portrait hole after coming from the headmistress' office was yelling coming from the common room.

Specifically, the voices of Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

"Harry said he'd study with me this afternoon, you guys literally talk all the time!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Only about classes and stuff around you, but we like to have our weekly private discussions about life!" Ron responded.

Then another voice piped up that sounded like Ginny, "I know how to fix this; Hermione can study with Ron, and he can talk about his problems with her, while Luna can assist Neville with his plant situation and he can feed the Thestrals with her." She said, "Leaving Harry to play quidditch with me... Draco go be a loner."

This suggestion did not go over well with the others as they started arguing again. All yelling different exclamations at each other.

"I don't see why you can't study with Ron! He's literally your boyfriend!"

"He'll just fall asleep! I need someone who will actually be useful!"

"Since when do you even need Harry to help take care of your plants?!"

"Harry has always been willing to help tend to them!"

The slytherin of the bunch obviously had enough of the arguing and proceeded to shout, "All of you shut up!"

"I only came down here this morning to ask where Harry is so we can start preparing for our private picnic by the lake for lunch." Draco replied, "But, instead I get pulled into a dispute with you idiots!"

A scowl took place on Ron's face as he said, "Oh no you don't! You spent all yesterday with Harry. It's time for me to have my bloke time with him!"

"No, Harry said he'd feed the Thestr-"

"Except he's going to study with me!"

Before they could start arguing again, Draco loudly intercepted, "While you morons fight amongst yourselves, _I'll_ be spending time with Harry! Anytime I want, which is right now! That's what you call boyfriend privilege!"

"Yeah until the day Harry realizes he can do better." Ron snaps. All around hums of agreement could be heard from the rest of his friends. 

Harry sighed as he walked in the common room and saw Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna sitting on the couch while Hermione and Draco was standing in front of them. 

Harry just wished they would all get along. He knew his friends were wary of his relationship with Draco, but he wished they would give him a chance and they'd at least be civil to one another. It felt like every day either they were complaining about something Draco did or Draco was complaining about them. The fighting was starting to give him daily headaches. 

And he knew the perfect solution to make them spend time together.

Harry let out a couple of sneezes to make his presence known. They all turned to him and immediately started bombarding him with questions and demands.

"Harry, you're going to study with me, right?"

"I thought we were going to have our private talk, mate!"

"I could really use your help today in the greenhouse, Harry, if you don't mind."

"No, he's going to play a few quick games of quidditch with me!"

"The Thestrals miss your company, Harry."

"I don't know how you put up with them. Tell them you're spending the afternoon with me so they'll stop."

Harry mentally rolled his eyes at all of them before proceeding to let out a few fake dry coughs, placing a hand on his chest. "Okay, okay wait—" Harry cut himself off by letting out a loud sneeze before wiping his nose with his sleeve.

Draco rushed to his side and placed a hand on his forehead before placing the backside of both of his hands on Harry's cheeks. "You're don't feel too warm but you seem tired, are you feeling sick?"

Harry nodded. "I woke up with a clogged nose and coughs this morning so I went to Madam Pomfrey. She said I was coming down with a cold and that I should stay in bed." He lied.

"Oh no, Harry, do you need us to get you medicine and tea?" Hermione asked worriedly and he almost felt bad for lying. _Almost_.

Harry shook his head, "I was just coming back here to let you guys know, I'll be staying in the hospital wing for the day to make sure I don't get any of you sick."

They all nodded until Ron paused, "But wait, who am I supposed to have my private talk with?"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded while slapping his arm, the red head winced and rubbed the pained area.

"I have a solution for that," Harry mentally smirked, "Whatever I was supposed to do with you guys today, Draco will take over and then you can all have a happy picnic together."

There was a few seconds of silence as everyone processed Harry's words before all hell broke loose. His friends began shouting about what they'd rather do than spend time with Draco while the blonde looked at Harry and asked if he had gone insane after his trip from the hospital wing. Harry pouted then sighed and let out more coughs causing everyone to go silent.

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry and rubbed his shoulder before placing a kiss on his hair— much to the disgust of Harry's friends.

"Alright," He said, "I'll deal with your friends while you focus on getting better, let me walk you back to the hospital wing." He gave Harry a gentle smile and began to lead him out the common room.

In Draco's head, all he could think was this is going to be a disaster.


End file.
